


Lover Boys

by lunxrphse



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ni-Ki is kinda salty, Soulmateau, Sunoo just wants the best for him, give Ni-Ki love, idk what to tag, mentions of abuse, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunxrphse/pseuds/lunxrphse
Summary: Why won't you love me?""Because I don't know you.""But we're soulmates...""....And?"Kim sunoo just wants his soulmates love. Nishimura Riki just wants to get through life and love who he chooses.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Kim Sunoo has always wanted to meet his soulmate. He has always wanted to be loved unconditionally by someone. So when he woke up one morning hearing the drowsy thoughts of his soulmate, he was ecstatic. 

_ “Ugh I’m so tired…” _

_ “What time is it…..?” _

There was a pause, several seconds went by before the thoughts started up again. 

_ “Oh shit! I was supposed to be up hours ago!”  _

Sunoo laughs softly, a hand covering his face as his shoulders shake slightly. He looks over at his clock and he felt his own eyes widen. It was eight-thirty, the bus runs at eight-forty-five. Sunoo shoots up in bed and practically throws himself off of the comfy space. He dashes towards his closet, pulling out a pink sweater and some jeans. 

He hurriedly makes his bed and tidies up his room, once finished he grabs his backpack and bolts out of his room, accidentally slamming the door behind him. He takes the stairs two at a time and completely skips the last three. He dashes towards the door, quickly putting on a pair of shoes and scurries out, making sure to gently close the door this time. 

Sunoo reaches the bus stop just as the bus pulls up. He heaves, out of breath because of running the whole way from his house. He gets on the bus, picking a seat in the middle and sitting down, scooting all the way towards the window. Sunoo drifted off into a daydream, watching as the scenery passed him by, or was he passing the scenery by? He didn’t know or care. 

He was snapped back to reality when the bus came to a lurching stop, causing Sunoo to be thrown forward and to bump his nose on the seat. He leans back, rubbing his now throbbing nose and sits up to glare at the bus driver who in return shrugs and looks away. Sunoo scoffs and lays his head against the window, getting ready to drift off into a nice slumber, but is interrupted when someone sits next to him. 

Sunoo turns his head slightly to get a look at the person. The person was a boy, who seemed to be a freshman. He had fair hair and was of light complexion. Said boy was busy with his phone, maybe playing a game, Sunoo concludes. 

Sunoo, once again, was going to attempt to get some rest, but-

_ “Aw, man! I was so close to beating this level..”  _

Sunoo looks over at the younger boy who was concentrating on his game. There's no way…. Sunoo thinks, shaking his head slightly. At that moment the boy looks up and they lock eyes. Sunoo looks away immediately. 

_ “Was he staring at me this whole time…? _

Sunoo now had his answer. Yes, way… There was no doubt in his mind. He smiles softly to himself. 

This boy was his soulmate


	2. Chapter 2

Before Sunoo knew it, the bus had pulled up to the school. The bus doors open with a creak and almost simultaneously everyone, except for sunoo and his soulmate stood up and were basically fighting to get off the bus. 

_ “Wow… Everyone’s so impatient.”  _

Sunoo glances over at the boy upon hearing his thoughts. Maybe he should introduce himself?

“H-Hi…. I’m Ki-Kim Sunoo.”

The boy glances at him, with what looked like disgust. “Did I ask?” Sunoo visibly deflates muttering out an apology. The boy just scoffs and stands up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He glances back over at the sulking boy and sighs loudly. 

“Hey, you.” 

Sunoo looks up at the boy, having not moved from his seat. “Call me Ni-Ki.” And then Ni-Ki is gone, heading down the aisle and down the steps of the bus. 

“Are you going to sit there all day, kid?” Sunoo jolts, looking around he notices that the bus is empty. He hurriedly stands up and makes his way off the bus. 

  
  


***

Ni-Ki huffs as he makes his way from the attendance office. He burrows deeper into his coat as he walks across campus. The cold air turning his cheeks a rosy color. He trudged on, heading towards the main building. 

He swings open the door to the classroom, the door banging against the wall. All heads turn to watch as Ni-Ki makes his way to the front of the room. 

“That was quite an entrance… care to introduce yourself?” The teacher, Ni-ki reads his name tag, Mr Kim says. 

Ni-Ki huffs and turns towards the front of the room. “I’m Ni-Ki an-” 

“You real name Mr. Nishimura.” Ni-Ki sighs, glaring at the floor for a few seconds before he faces the class once again. 

“I’m  _ Riki  _ Nishimura, although I would appreciate it if you would refer to me as Ni-Ki.” 

“Good, you can sit,  _ Riki.”  _ Said the teacher. 

“Thanks,  _ Ma’am”  _

“Excuse me?” Said Mr. Kim. Ni-Ki, who was already halfway to his seat, waves his hand over his shoulder. “You heard me.” 

The teacher huffs, but doesn’t say anything. Ni-Ki takes his seat next to a dark haired boy, who glances at him, and then looks away, not saying anything. 

Ni-Ki thought that other than having an asshole of a teacher, this class would be easy. 

Boy was he wrong. 

_ “Oh… I’m so hungry.” _

_ “I hope Sunghoon hyung brought me some food”  _

_ “How do you simplify fractions again?” _

“Oh, my god, shut the fuck up.” 

“Mr. Nishimura. Do you have something to say?” Mr. Kim asks, having paused his lesson. The entire class was now looking at him. Ni-Ki felt the heat rush to his cheeks. 

“A-Ah, Mr. Kim! It was my fault haha, I was trying to catch up Ni-Ki on what we learned, but I started rambling.” The dark haired boy says, an awkward smile on his face. Mr. Kim nods and resumes the lesson. Ni-Ki huffs. 

“You’re welcome by the way.”

“I didn’t ask.” 

“I’m Yang Jungwon.”

“Again, I didn't ask.”

Jungwon huffs and then suddenly beams. Ni-Ki gives him a weird look. 

“Yah, Jungwon, why do you look like that?” A voice interrupts. Jungwon turns and rolls his eyes at the person who had spoken. “Shut it Jay, you know why.”

“Do I?” 

“Yes, you do.”

“And how would I?”

“Be-Because you thought of it!” 

“And what did I think of?”

“Jay-” 

“Will you two shut the hell up.” Ni-Ki snaps, keeping his voice low to avoid conflict with Mr. Kim. Jay laughs cupping his hands over his mouth while Jungwon just pouts. 

“Yah… You don’t have to be so mean…” Jungwon sulks, looking over at Ni-Ki who just scoffs. Jay smiles, leaning over to get closer to the two boys. “I like this kid,” Jay glances over at Jungwon’s face. “Not more than you, cutie.” 

Ni-Ki scoffs, hoping to appear indifferent, but can’t help the blush that dusted his cheeks. 

He guesses that these two aren’t that bad. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ni-Ki doesn’t know. He doesn't know how these two upperclassmen had grown on him. He also doesn’t know why he was currently walking with them to the lunch building. Jay slings an arm over his shoulder, ignoring the adorable glare Jungwon sent his way. 

“Can… Can you not?” Ni-ki says, attempting to shrug Jay’s arm off of his shoulders. To which the older’s arm does not budge. They make it to the cafeteria and head for the lunch line, filling their plates with food. 

Jungwon leads them to a table, where three boys sat, one of them looked familiar. Ni-Ki fixes him with a glare. They sit down at the table and Jay introduces them. “Ni-Ki, this is Jake, Sunghoon, and Sunoo, You guys this is Ni-Ki.” 

The four boys say hi to each other, one of them quieter than the rest. Ni-Ki’s piercing gaze stays focused on Sunoo, never wavering. 

“Uh, Ni-ki… Is there a reason why you’re glaring holes into Sunoo?” 

Ni-Ki scoffs. “He knows why.” He spits, venom lacing his tone. 

“I didn’t do anything though?” Sunoo voices, his head tilted to the side as he stares at Ni-Ki. 

“You pissed me off.” Came Ni-Ki’s simple response and the fair haired boy begins eating, effectively ending the conversation. 

_ “Why won’t you love me?”  _

_ “Because I don’t know you.” _

_ “But we’re soulmates...” _

_ “.....And?”  _

_ “That’s not how it works! We’re supposed to care for each other! And-” _

“Get the fuck out of my head!” 

At that outburst the whole table was now staring at him, even some people a few tables away. Ni-Ki huffs, his eyes glaring holes into the table. 

“Wha-” Sunghoon begins, but is cut off when Sunoo, pushes back from the table, and hurries out of the cafeteria, his small form disappearing quickly. 

“Shit.” Ni-Ki stands, grabbing his backpack and Sunoo’s, quickly making his way to where Sunoo had disappeared to. 

Ni-Ki found Sunoo behind the cafeteria building, sitting against the cold bricks, hunched over. He approaches him slowly, but stops when Sunoo looks up, their eyes meeting. 

He had been crying. 

Ni-Ki tosses Sunoo his backpack. “Here.” He says and walks over, sitting next to the sad boy, their shoulders brushing against each other. 

“What? Did you come to make me feel worse? You seem to be great at doing that.” The sentence was meant to be snarky, but the boy’s voice was anything but. 

“No.”

“Then what are you doing here? You obviously want nothing to do with me.” 

Ni-ki sighs, running a hand through his hair. “That’s not true.” 

“Then what is it that you want?” Sunoo asks, wiping at his reddened eyes. 

Ni-Ki leans down, resting his head in the crook of Sunoo’s neck. “It-It’s just hard.” Sunoo furrows his brows, glancing at Ni-Ki. “What is?” 

“Giving love, receiving love. Its hard.” Sunoo chuckles, reaching up to stroke Ni-Ki’s hair, playing with it slightly, earning a contented sigh from Ni-Ki. 

“Its just- I don’t know how to give it, and I’m sure as hell not worthy of receiving it.” 

“But you are.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Everyone needs love, some more desperately than others.” 

“But… I don’t deserve it.” Ni-Ki, mumbles, the words coming out softly. But Sunoo hears. 

“Look at me.” Sunoo demands, and Ni-Ki complies, raising his head and gazing into Sunoo’s eyes. 

“Nishimura Riki. You deserve  _ everything.  _ Especially love. And trust me when I say, I’ll fucking give it to you.” Sunoo cups his cheeks, as he talks, brushing his thumb along the corner of the Japanese boy’s lips. “Do you understand?” 

“I- Yes.” 

Sunoo smiles and places a kiss on Ni-Ki’s forehead and laughs softly when the boy's face erupts in flames, his cheeks a dark red color. 

“Ni-Ki, I pledge my love to you.” 

“I’ll try.. I’ll try to love you, I won’t fail. Hyung, I promise.” Sunoo smiles, ruffling the younger boy’s hair. 

“Honestly, I wouldn’t mind if you broke my heart.”

  
  
  


_ -tbc- _


	4. Chapter 4

They stayed like that for a long time, Ni-Ki with his head on Sunoo’s shoulder and Sunoo simply caressing Ni-Ki’s hair. They were enjoying each other, simply lost in the peace of each other's presence. They were interrupted when the bell rang, its loud sound interrupting the tranquility. 

Sunoo sighs loudly, shifting a bit, which causes Ni-Ki to let out a whine at the loss of touch. Sunoo smiles at him, and pinches his cheeks which causes Ni-Ki to let out a squeak. Sunoo chuckles, getting up and dashing away as Ni-Ki chases him, his cheeks red. 

Ni-Ki was fast. Sunoo concluded this when Ni-ki grabbed him by his backpack, yanking him to a stop. Sunoo lets out a laugh, struggling to get away. 

“Ni-Ki, let gooo.” Sunoo whines, but Ni-Ki doesn’t comply, he simply wraps his arms around Sunoo’s waist, resting his chin on the top of his head. 

“You’re small.” Ni-Ki murmurs and Sunoo huffs. “I’m not  _ that _ small….”

Ni-Ki smiles, “Its cute though, you’re like, fun sized.” Sunoo huffs once again, trying to wiggle out of Ni-Ki’s embrace, but the taller boy just tightens his grip. “Your fate has been decided, give up.” 

“Never.” 

Ni-Ki smirks, and quite literally lifts Sunoo off the ground. Sunoo shrieks, and immediately he starts thrashing around. “Stop…. ow…. Moving.”

“Nishimura Riki, put me  _ down! _ “

“Nope.” Ni-Ki says, and begins walking towards the general building, Sunoo, still firmly in his arms. 

The two boys reach the building, standing in front of the door for a few seconds. “Are you going to open the door?” Sunoo asks, already knowing the answer to the question. 

“... I can’t.” 

“Then put me down.” 

“No.”

“Ugh, you idiot.”

“Says you, Mr. ‘how do you simplify fractions’”

Sunoo sighs loudly, he reaches forward, attempting to open the door, but couldn’t reach. He sighs again. “Ni-Ki, please put me down, for the last time.” 

“For the last time, no.” 

Suddenly the door swings open, the person who had opened the door gives the two a weird look. “Sunghoon hyung help! Ni-Ki’s kidnapping me!” 

“Shut it, kim.” 

Sunghoon rolls his eyes, holding the door open as Ni-Ki carries Sunoo inside. “You guys are idiots.” 

“ _ Thanks,  _ for the compliment.” Ni-Ki says, rolling his eyes and brushing past Sunghoon. 

Ni-Ki finally sets Sunoo down, who pinches Ni-Ki’s arm the first chance he gets. Ni-Ki feigns hurt. “Ow! Hyung that hurt!” He says, pouting. 

Sunoo is not so easily fooled. “Mhmm, sure, lets get to class.” 

They walk side by side, hands occasionally brushing. In fact they brushed too often that Ni-Ki got irritated and grabbed Sunoo’s hand, intertwining them together. 

Sunoo smiles, and stops walking, Ni-Ki does the same. “Hyung… why’d you stop?” Ni-ki asks, looking down at Sunoo. Sunoo shrugs and stands up on his toes, pecking Ni-Ki’s lips, and resumes walking like nothing had happened, tugging along a shocked Ni-Ki. 

“Hy-Hyung!” Ni-Ki stutters, apparently just now coming to terms with what just happened. 

Sunoo just smiles. 

_ -tbc- _


	5. Chapter 5

The two boys arrive at the classroom, finally, after walking half way across the building. Sunoo gently opens the door, tugging a still flustered Ni-Ki inside. A few of their peers had noticed their entrance and were staring at them as they quietly made their ways to their seats and sat down. 

But this did not go unnoticed by the teacher. 

“Mr. Kim, Mr. Nishimura, I see you’ve finally decided to join us. Did you not notice that class ends in fifteen minutes.” The teacher had closed the book she had opened. 

“Mr. Nishimura… Today is your first day here is it not?” Ni-Ki nods, his eyes boring into the desk. 

“Use. Your. Words.” 

“Y-Yes, it is.” Ni-Ki sutters out, his cheeks a deep red color. 

“I think I’ll have to call your father, what a shame.” At that statement Ni-Ki’s head shoots up his eyes wide. 

“N-No! Please you c-can’t!” 

“And why not?” She smirks, “You don’t want him to know you’ve skipped class on the first day of school, with some silly boy?” 

Ni-Ki was trembling, his whole body was shaking so bad. His hands were clenched into fists as he stared down at the desk, his eyes filled with tears. 

Sunoo stands up, grabbing his and Ni-Ki’s things. He tugs on Ni-Ki’s arm. “Lets go.” 

“Sit  _ down. _ ” The teacher speaks, her eyes narrowed behind her glasses. “You two are going  _ nowhere. _ ” 

Sunoo ignores her, he pulls Ni-ki out of his seat and leads him towards the door, opening it and ushering the younger out before exiting himself, closing the door behind them with a bang. 

They walk down the halls for a few minutes, Ni-Ki’s trembling breaths interrupting the silence occasionally. 

Sunoo intertwines their hands, giving Ni-Ki’s a firm squeeze. “Where do you want to go?”

“Away.” 

Sunoo reaches up and ruffles Ni-Ki’s hair. Earning a tentative smile from the younger. In a matter of minutes they’re inhaling the fresh air of Seoul, no longer confined to the walls of the school. 

They wander around, simply enjoying each other's presence. They buy delicious street food and walk around conversing and eating. They were happy, but like everything, it had to come to an end. 

They were now standing in front of Ni-Ki’s house. Sunoo sighs, turning to look at Ni-Ki but is taken aback by how worried- no terrified the younger looks. 

“Riki… Are you okay?” Sunoo asks softly, using the younger's given name. NI-Ki swallows and turns to Sunoo, a small smile on his face. 

“I’m okay.” And with those words He heads up the steps and into the house. 

  
  


A day later, Ni-Ki comes to school with a bruised face. 

When Ni-Ki walked through the front gates, all eyes were on him. He hunches in on himself, trying to look smaller, trying to disappear. It was obvious that what had happened in class yesterday had spread like wildfire. 

He stumbles when he feels an arm wrap around his waist, looking down slightly he found it to be Sunoo.

“Good-” Sunoo's smile disappears upon seeing Ni-Ki’s bruised face. He stops the younger from walking and cups his face, his hand slightly brushing the bruise, causing the younger to wince. 

“What happened?” 

  
  


_ -tbc- _


	6. Chapter 6

“What happened?” Sunoo asks, eyes boring into Ni-Ki’s, who turns away, looking anywhere but at Sunoo. 

“N-Nothing happened…” He mumbles, pulling away from Sunoo’s grasp. 

“Then how’d you get this bruise?” 

“I-I fell..” 

“Riki, that’s a lie and you know it.” Sunoo says, gently grabbing Ni-Ki’s chin, forcing him to look at him. Sunoo looks at Ni-Ki,  _ really  _ looks at him.

His eyes were red, as if he'd been crying. His face was red and blotchy and the purple bruise that rested on his jaw was just the cherry on top. 

"Riki…." 

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Ni-Ki mumbles, stumbling over his own words. 

"Riki-"

"Let's just go to class." Ni-Ki grabs Sunoo's hand and leads him into the school and towards the classroom. Sunoo stumbles along behind him, not being able to keep up with Ni-Ki's long strides. 

Ni-Ki opens the door and they both walk inside heading towards their seats. Ni-Ki puts his things down, getting out what he would need for class, and effectively ignores Sunoo's attempts at conversation. 

The teacher begins to take role. Her shrill voice echoing through the classroom. 

"Ah, Mr. Nishimura… I see that you're on time. I guess that phone call helped." She studies Ni-Ki's face. 

"It appears that it did." She says, smirking. 

Ni-Ki looks down at his desk, shrinking into his seat. Sunoo looks over at him and back at the teacher who has resumed taking role. 

The lesson starts but Sunoo couldn't stop worrying about Ni-ki, who seemed spaced out. 

The lesson drones on, there was about five minutes left in class. Students were getting restless, ready for lunch to begin. 

"Nishimura Riki." 

Ni-Ki flinches and then glances up, eyes briefly meeting the teacher's before flitting back down to the desk. 

"Hm… Looks like another phone call is in order." 

"B-But… I didn't do anything.." The teacher just scoffs. Her eyes studied him, looking at him in disgust. 

"Talking back? Your father would love to hear about this." 

"I-"

" _ Stop _ ." Sunoo stands up, glaring daggers at the teacher. She smiles. "Sit down, Mr. Kim, this has nothing to do with you." 

"Shut the hell up, this has everything to do with me." 

She frowns looking at Sunoo who was now staring her down. " _ Sit down _ , Mr. Kim." 

"P-Please j-just leave him out of it." 

"And why should I? Oh, he doesn't know? Does he not know that your father enjoys beating the shit out of you?" 

Ni-Ki stands up abruptly, his entire figure shaking. She smiles, a mean smile. Ni-Ki shakes his head, before bolting out of the room, leaving everyone stunned. 

"Well, I guess everyone knows now." 

Sunoo was livid, not just at the teacher, not just at Ni-Ki's father, but at himself as well. Sure, he and Ni-Ki had just met, and sure they're relationship had just started developing, but shouldn't he have known? For sure there had been warning signs, right?

"Kim Sunoo, sit down." 

"Go to hell, bitch." And Sunoo storms out of the classroom, leaving everyone stunned about the whole ordeal that had just taken place. 

  
  
  


_ -tbc- _


	7. Chapter 7

Kim Sunoo looked everywhere, he searched the cafeteria, the office, hell even the women's restroom, but there was so sign of Ni-Ki. It was as if the boy had just disappeared, like he had never existed in the first place. Sunoo huffs, kicking at the marble floor. How could she do that to him? Why would she do that to him? She's a teacher for fuck's sake! 

Shouldn't she be trying to protect Ni-Ki from his father, not trying everything in her power to have him beaten. Sunoo huffs once again and then jumps with fright as someone laid a hand on his shoulder. He glances back, seeing that it was only Jungwon, he relaxes. 

"Hey Wonie." 

"Hey Sunoo Hyung…. Is Ni-Ki okay?" Jungwon asks, glancing around the hallways, probably in search of the young boy. Sunoo sighs, running a hand through his messy hair. 

“To be honest, I have no idea." 

Jungwon frowns, his eyes casting downwards, and then back up quickly, his face suddenly lighting up. 

"We could go to his house!" He exclaims, grabbing hold of Sunoo's hand and shaking it excitedly. Sunoo smiles, nodding his head in agreement. 

"That's a great idea, wonie!" He exclaims, ruffling the younger's hair. 

The two boys head out of the building, and outside the gates of the school, walking in comfortable silence, only one thing remains on their minds, is Ni-Ki okay?

  
  


Jungwon and Sunoo arrived at Ni-Ki's house. It was a cute place, in Sunoo's opinion. It was a small one story house, painted a cute cream color, with a light yellow accent. The house even had a small garden in the front yard, how Sunoo didn't notice this, he didn't know. 

Sunoo walks up to the front door, Jungwon trailing behind him. He raps on the door and waits. A few seconds later the door opens, revealing a disheveled Ni-Ki. The two boys stare at each other for a couple of seconds before Ni-Ki attempts to shut the door, Sunoo sticks his foot out just in time and winces as the door collides with it.

"Move your foot." Ni-Ki says, his eyes staring into Sunoo's own. 

"No, you open the door." 

"No."

Jungwon huffs, moving up some more so that he was in Ni-Ki's line of vision. 

"Open the door, or we get Sunghoon and Jay over here," Jungwon says, smiling sweetly. "Your choice. 

Ni-Ki sighs, opening the door and letting the two boys in. He glares at them from the doorway as they head inside, walking around the living room before they sit down on the couch. 

"What are you guys doing here?" He mutters out, eyes darting around, never staying on a direct target. 

"Did he hit you again?" Came Sunoo's straightforward reply, his eyes trained on Ni-Ki's figure, who now had his arms wrapped around himself.

"Don't lie to us." Jungwon chimes in. "I have Jay and Sunghoon on speed dial." 

Ni-Ki sighs, before nodding his head slightly, the gesture so small, you'd have to look closely to see it. 

"Where?" 

Ni-Ki doesn't speak, instead he lifts his shirt slightly, revealing a medium sized bruise on his torso, the two boys gasp upon seeing it and NI-Ki drops his shirt, covering it back up again. 

"Riki… Come here." 

Ni-Ki complies, stumbling over to where Sunoo was and sits beside him, laying his head on the older boy's shoulder. 

"Rik-" 

The sound of keys in the door knob cut Sunoo off, and Ni-Ki freezes in terror. Loud footsteps echoed as Ni-Ki's father gets closer and closer, the footsteps stop and Mr. Nishimura is now standing in front of them. His eyes narrow. 

"Riki, get up." Ni-Ki obeys, standing up, his hands shaking slightly. 

Mr. Nishimura smiles, "You boys can leave, I need to talk to my son… Alone." 

"But-"

Jungwon jostles Sunoo, shaking his head in warning. The two boys leave, reluctantly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning Sunoo found out Ni-Ki was in the hospital. 

  
  


_ -tbc-  _


	8. Chapter 8

Sunoo found out in class. He found it strange that Ni-Ki hadn't been on the bus, and even stranger when he didn't see the boy in the courtyard. After yesterday's events he was starting to worry. He spent a few minutes looking around for the fair haired boy, but to no avail, he was nowhere to be found. 

Jungwon was worried as well, even going so far as to help Sunoo look, but it had to come to an end as the ball rang signaling the start of class. Jungwon gives Sunoo an apologetic look and heads to his class. 

Sunoo huffs and heads to his class as well, blending in with the mob of students. Sunoo stops in front of the door of the classroom, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, Sunoo, you got this, we're not going to cuss this bitch out today, we're going to have super self control. " 

He takes another deep breath and opens the door. Like what's become routine, the entire class turns to ogle him as he makes his way to his seat. The bi- Teacher begins to take role, her annoying voice fills the room. She comes to Ni-Ki's name and stops, looking up, she faces the class, but it felt like her eyes were only trained on Sunoo. 

"Nishimura Riki won't be in class today, he's in the hospital." She says, no remorse, nor concern on her face. Sunoo feels as if the world has stopped. Like nothing mattered anymore. He stands up, and hastily makes his way out of the room, tripping over a few backpacks on the way. 

Before Sunoo knew it he was rushing through the streets of Seoul, his phone out, frantically calling every hospital in the vicinity. He had called about four of them, getting ready to give up, he called one last time. 

"Hi, thanks for calling Seoul's national emergency care, This is Jiheon, How can I help you?" 

"H-Hi… Um, has Nishimura Riki been admitted?"

"Yes, he has. Are you a relative?" 

Sunoo felt his breath catch in his throat, he moves the phone closer to his ear. "I-I'm a friend…. H-His soulmate actually." 

There was a hum on the other side of the phone. 

"Well, visiting hours end in an hour, you can come visit if you would like." And with those words the nurse hangs up the phone.

Sunoo arrived at the hospital faster then he knew he could. He impatiently waited for the automatic doors to open, but he got irritated and pulled them open. He speed walks up to the front door, accidentally running into it, catching the attention of the nurse who gives him a weird look, Sunoo ignores it.

"Hi, what room is Nishimura Riki in?" Sunoo pants out, eyes widened. The nurse stutters out the room number, obviously startled by Sunoo's state. Sunoo thanks the Nurse and practically runs to the stated room number. 

Sunoo knocks on the door a few times, before his impulses get the best of him and he swings the door open, startling the japanese boy in the bed. 

"Ah-! Ow! Fucking hell Sunoo…. Did you have to scare me like that?" Ni-Ki rasps out, wincing in pain. 

Sunoo rubs the back of his neck, muttering out an apology as he walks over to the bed. He sits on the edge of it, gazing down at the Japanese boy. 

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Ni-Ki says back, grinning. 

Sunoo rolls his eyes, looking back down at him, his gaze fills with worry. "Are you okay?" Ni-Ki laughs without humor, "If you count having fractured ribs and a sprained ankle as okay, then yeah, I'm okay."

Sunoo frowns looking at the boy in concern. "That's not funny." Ni-Ki's smile disappears, all amusement gone from his face. "I'm sorry."

Sunoo shakes the hair out of his eyes, a sad smile on his face. "I'm not mad riki," He sighs, "I'm just worried about you." Ni-Ki nods, moving closer to Sunoo. "I know, I know." 

Silence envelops them both, not awkward, but comfortable. It stays like that for about a minute before Ni-Ki breaks it. 

"My dads gone." He mumbles, bangs hiding his eyes. Sunoo glances down at him, reaching out and moving the hair out of the younger's eyes. 

"That's… That's good Ni-Ki.." Ni-Ki looks up at him, confusion evident in his eyes. "Its not, he was… he was the only one that loved me, sure he got mad sometimes, but he- he loved me." 

Sunoo reaches down and runs his fingers through Ni-Ki's hair, once again earning a content sigh from the younger. "Riki…. What your dad did…. That wasn't love. What he did… was bad… very bad. Do you understand that?" 

Ni-Ki nods slowly, nuzzling into Sunoo's hand. 

"I love you, what you and I have is love, Okay? I'll never hurt you like he did, but hear this. No one should put their hands on you. No one, if they do, come to me okay? I'll settle that shit. And If I for some fucked up reason hurt you… feel free to hurt me back, hurt anyone who hurts you, but keep in mind, there are times when you just have to walk away, there will be more times like that than there are times when you'll need to hurt them back. Do you understand Riki?" Sunoo asks, his hand now caressing Ni-Ki's cheek. 

Ni-Ki nods, reaching over and grabbing Sunoo's hand. "Can- Can you stay with me?" He pleads, eyes boring into Sunoo's.

"Riki…" 

"Please! I don't want to be alone here… I- I don't want to die alone here." 

Sunoo's eyes widens, shocked as he took in Ni-Ki's frantic state. 

"I don't wanna die I don't wanna die I don't wanna-"

"Riki! Riki! Listen to me! You're not going to die, okay? I'm not leaving, okay? You're going to be okay! You're fine, Riki you're fine."

"He said he was going to kill me." 

"Who?" 

My d-dad… H-He said it was my fault… He said he was g-going to kill me. Give me what I-I deserve." 

"Oh, baby… It's not your fault… What he did isn't your fault…. You don't deserve that." 

Ni-Ki opens his arms, pouting up at Sunoo. Sunoo receives the message loud and clear, Ni-Ki makes room for him, as Sunoo lays beside Ni-Ki cuddled up beside him under the blanket. Sunoo wraps his arms around Ni-Ki, pulling the younger close to him.

"Please don't leave me." 

"I won't Riki.. I won't." 

_ -tbc- _


	9. Chapter 9

The sunlight oozed through the windows, the light shining on the two sleeping boys. Ni-Ki groans at the weight on his chest, gasping as the pain in his ribs become more intense. The pain became more and more unbearable and soon enough he was gasping for air. He shoves at Sunoo nearly sending the boy sprawling off the bed. 

"What the- Riki?" 

Ni-Ki reaches over and aggressively presses the nurse call button, still gasping for air. A few nurses rushed into the room, ushering Sunoo off the bed. Ni-Ki's gasps subsides. One of the nurses gives Sunoo an annoyed look and the trio begin asking Ni-Ki questions, asking if he had trouble with his breathing ever since being admitted to the hospital. 

"N-No, it was just… Just when Sunoo hyung was laying on me, it felt like my lungs were being crushed." 

"Ah, shit, Riki… I'm sorry." Ni-Ki turns and smiles at Sunoo in reassurance. 

The nurse who had given Sunoo an annoyed look turns to the said boy with a glare. "Do not put pressure on the patient's torso, it could cause his ribs to break and possibly crush his lungs, efficiently killing him." With those words the nurses head out the room leaving a dumbfounded Sunoo and an oblivious Ni-Ki. 

Sunoo glances over at Ni-Ki, a guilty expression on his face. "Riki-"

"Don't even start."

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"Sunoo…. It's not your fault." 

Sunoo sighs, scrunching up his face. "You won't let me get a word in so fineeee." 

Ni-Ki smiles, sitting up with a grimace, ignoring Sunoo's protests, he pats the spot next to him, gesturing for Sunoo to sit next to him. 

Sunoo sighs, obeying he sits next to Ni-Ki, wrapping an arm around the younger boy's waist. Ni-Ki smiles and boops Sunoo's nose, the latter going cross eyed at the action. 

Ni-Ki laughs at Sunoo's expression, ruffling the older's hair who whines in response and attempts to fix his now messy hair. 

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"No, I don't." 

"Fine, I guess no more kisses and cuddles for you, what a shame."

"Riki…. c'mon… haha… I was joking… you wouldn't-"

"Oh, I so would." 

Sunoo leans over suddenly and kisses him, intaking the breath of the younger as his lips parted, pulling back he grins, "I guess I had to steal one." 

Ni-Ki just grumbles. 

"Haha, your face is red."

"Shut it kim."

_ -tbc- _


	10. Chapter 10

The two boys spend the majority of their time cooped up in Ni-Ki's hospital room, only going out to eat (ew hospital food) and to walk around, once Ni-Ki got restless. Ni-Ki sighs "I wanna go home." He pauses and then laughs once without humor. "But, I guess I don't have one anymore." 

Sunoo turns towards him, setting his ice cream on the counter. "You do have a home, Riki." 

Ni-Ki scoffs, shaking his head, his bangs bouncing slightly. Sunoo sighs loudly. "I wasn't supposed to tell you this….. but, My parents wouldn't have a problem with you living with us." 

It takes Ni-Ki five seconds to process what has been said. 

"You're joking!" He exclaims, pointing an accusatory finger at Sunoo who just smiles and shakes his head. 

"Nope, you'll be moving in with us tonight." 

"Wahh, real- No! My ice cream!" Ni-Ki exclaims as his strawberry Ice cream tumbles to the floor, landing face down on the white tile. 

Sunoo scoffs and takes a scoop of his mint choco ice cream and shoves it in Ni-Ki's mouth. 

"Mmm!" 

"Idiot."

***

It was currently six in the evening. Sunoo's mother had arrived to pick up the two boys. Even going as far to bring Ni-Ki a change of clothes. Which he struggled to put on, but he managed to. 

Sunoo was practically glowing, excitedly telling Ni-Ki how much fun it would be for the two to live together. Even suggesting that they could share a room, At that statement Ni-Ki's face turned a bright red. 

"Sunoo…" 

Sunoo turns towards his mom who shakes her head once. Sunoo visibly deflates, turning towards Ni-Ki with a sheepish smile. "It seems as I've gotten ahead of myself…" 

"It seems so." Ni-Ki laughs, reaching down and ruffling the older's hair. Sunoo whirls around, facing his mom. "He's going to be in the room next to mine, right, right?" 

Sunoo's mom laughs, nodding her head, her eyes suddenly fixated on Ni-Ki. She smiles, inclining her head towards him. "I haven't introduced myself yet… I'm Kim Jia. Sunoo's mother, obviously." Her voice having a teasing edge to it at the end of the sentence. 

Ni-Ki smiles, "I'm Nishimura Riki-"    
  
"Only I can call him that!"    
  
Ni-Ki sighs.    
  


"Its true and you know it!" Jia, laughs, her eyes crinkling. "What should I call you then?"    
  
"Uh.. Ni-Ki. Since shorty over here, insists that only he can call me Riki." 

Sunoo scowls playfully. "I'm not short!" Ni-Ki rolls his eyes, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Sure, sure."

At that moment a nurse walks in. "His discharge paper have been signed off on. You are free to leave." She says, speaking to Jia. 

Jia nods, thanking the nurse. 

"Shall we?" Jia asks, looking at the two boys. 

Sunoo rolls his eyes, and then glances at Ni-Ki. "Beat you to the car!" And he takes off, his small figure dissolving into the crowd outside of the room. 

"Wha- No fair!" Ni-Ki exclaims, half speed walking, half limping after him. "Yah, Kim Sunoo! You know I can't run!" 

Jia just laughs, following after the two boys. 

_ -tbc- _


	11. Chapter 11

The ride to the Kim residence was short, but nonetheless it was filled with banter from the two younger boys and occasional laughter from Sunoo’s mom. They arrived at the house, pulling into the driveway. Ni-Ki lets out a soft gasp, leaning forward to get a better look at the house. Sunoo laughs poking Ni-Ki’s cheek.    
  
“Mmm, stop it.” Ni-Ki says, not taking his eyes off of the house in front of him. Sunoo sighs, shaking his head. “Are you going to actually go inside, or are you going to keep gaping at it?” Sunoo teases, poking the younger’s cheek again. 

Ni-Ki turns pink, muttering he unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out of the car. He glares at Sunoo as he does the same. Sunoo just smiles cheekily at him and grabs his hand, pulling him inside. The door closes with a soft click behind them as they enter the house. Sunoo takes off his shoes and Ni-Ki does the same, following after the older as they walk up the steps to the main part of the house. Ni-Ki takes in his surroundings, from the cream colored walls, to the beige colored couch. Ni-Ki walks over towards it running his hand over the top of it, then suddenly lets out a yelp as he is met face first with the couch and a weight on top of him. 

“Kim Sunoo…. “

“Nishimura Riki…” Sunoo mimics, a small giggle escaping his mouth. Ni-Ki sighs heavily, easily shoving Sunoo off of him and adjusting himself into a sitting position. Sunoo taps him on the shoulder, laughing at the obviously sulking boy. Ni-Ki ignores him. Sunoo tries again, no response. 

“Yah-”

There was a loud sound as the front door opened with a slam. A Boy trudges up the steps, he was clearly older than both of the younger boys. He had reddish hair and wore a small smile on his face. “Mom-” He trails off as he sees the two boys sitting on the couch. 

“Uh… Sunoo?”

“Hm?”

“Are you aware that there is a stranger sitting on our couch… Right next to you..”

Sunoo just laughs, he slings an arm over Ni-Ki’s shoulders pulling him closer, ultimately squishing him against the older’s body. “Heeseung... “ Sunoo starts, a not so amused expression on his face. 

Heeseung scoffs playfully. “Sunoo… I was joking.” 

“How could you joke with a face that serious.” Came Sunoo’s scorching reply. 

Heeseung rolls his eyes, and makes his way to the kitchen, rummaging through who knows what.    
  


Ni-Ki turns to look at Sunoo, a question in his eyes. 

“That’s Heeseung, he’s my brother.” Sunoo says, his face scrunching up. “Older.” He says. Ni-Ki lets out a soft ‘oh’ and Sunoo smiles, his eyes crinkling up at the ends, and he pinches the younger’s cheek. Ni-Ki scowls trying to move his face away, but Sunoo holds on. “Sunoo…” Sunoo just smiles, after a few seconds he lets go, leaning back into the couch he lets out a sigh as Ni-Ki rubs his cheeks. 

Sunoo picks up the remote and turns on the tv. 

“-Nishimura Asahi, was executed today following the ongoing abuse of his son-” Sunoo quickly turns off the tv, sparing a glance at Ni-Ki. Ni-Ki looks over at him, eyes wet with unshed tears. 

“Riki… “ 

“He’s dead?” Came the blunt question, his voice shaking slightly. Ni-Ki’s eyes bored into Sunoo’s waiting for an answer. 

Sunoo looks down at his lap, then back at Ni-Ki. He nods his head ever so slightly. Ni-Ki lets out a shaky breath, nodding to himself. 

“Riki… He won’t be able to hurt you anymore.”

“I know.”

“Riki-”

“I want to sleep.” 

Sunoo takes in a sharp breath and then exhales. “Yeah, it’s late, I’ll take you to your room.” Sunoo stands up, pulling Ni-Ki to his feet and sighs when Ni-Ki pulls out of his grip. “Lead the way.” 

Heeseung was looking at them with curiosity, but didn’t say anything. Sunoo leads Ni-Ki to his room. “Have a good-” He was met with the sound of a door closing, he sighs “-Night.” 

_ -tbc- _

  
  
  



	12. 12

The next morning, Sunoo found himself waiting outside of the Japanese boy’s room, waiting for him to come out. He was about to just give up and knock when the door opened, revealing Ni-Ki, both of them wore identical expressions of shock on their faces. 

“H-Hey… Riki…” Sunoo stutters out, his hand awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Ni-Ki blinks back at him, an awkward smile making its way onto his face. 

“Hi, S-Sunoo…” The two boys stare at each other, the silence between them becoming unbearable. 

“Okay, can we stop being so awkward with each other?” Sunoo pipes up, his cheeks tinted red, as he huffs. Ni-Ki smiles, reaching over to wrap an arm around Sunoo’s shoulders. Together they walk into the living area of the house. 

“I- I’m really sorry, for uhm, getting mad at you last night.” Ni-Ki mumbles, burying his face into Sunoo’s shoulder. Sunoo, smiles, positioning them so that they were sitting on the couch. 

He runs his fingers through the boy’s fair hair in a soothing manner. “It’s okay, Riki… I shouldn’t have tried to keep that from you.” 

“I get why you did…” 

“Still doesn’t make it right.” Sunoo counters. Ni-Ki just sighs at this. 

“Fine, then can we agree that you were fifty percent wrong, and fifty percent right?” Sunoo smiles and nods. 

“Yes, I guess we can agree to that.” Ni-Ki hums, placing a soft kiss on Sunoo’s neck, causing the older boy to jump in surprise. Ni-Ki smiles, a small giggle making its way out of his mouth.

“You. You are evil.” Sunoo playfully accuses. Ni-Ki just shrugs, burrowing deeper into Sunoo’s embrace. 

“What? You hate me now?” Ni-Ki playfully teases. 

“Huh, Riki… I could never hate you.” Sunoo says, completely missing the playful tone in Ni-Ki’s voice. 

“Mn… I know.” 

“Do you?” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ni-Ki asks, pulling back to look at Sunoo. 

“Whatever you do, or say, I could never hate you for it. I just hope you know that. I’ll be by your side till the end.” 

Ni-Ki laughs, “One day you’ll regret that.” He teases, Sunoo chuckles in return.

“I doubt it.” 

_ -tbc- _


	13. 13

_ Sunoo sat on the couch, a cup of hot chocolate in his hand, watching the tv as it displayed silly characters on the screen. Ni-Ki walks over, a blanket trailing behind him like a cape. He smiles and sits next to Sunoo, laying his head in his lap. Sunoo giggles, playing with strands of the younger boy’s hair.  _

_ And then everything went sideways.  _

_ In a sudden movement Ni-Ki slapped the mug out of Sunoo’s hand, glaring up at the older boy.  _

_ “Wha- Ni-Ki! What are you doing?” Sunoo exclaims, Ni-Ki doesn’t answer as he forcibly tugs Sunoo off of the couch and onto the floor straddling the older. “Nishimura Riki, this is not funny! Get off of me!”  _

_ Again Ni-Ki doesn't answer, as his hands reach to find Sunoo’s throat, his hands squeezing around it. Sunoo lets out a choked gasp as he frantically tries to get Ni-Ki off of him, the younger doesn't budge at all, still squeezing and squeezing. Sunoo attempts to kick him, no luck. He scratches his arm, he pulls at his hands, to no avail.  _

_ He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe.  _

_ And then Ni-Ki stops, his hands pulling back and slamming Sunoo back into the ground, releasing him. Sunoo gasps and coughs and splutters. Taking in a lungful of air.  _

_ Ni-Ki looks down at him and smiles, an innocent smile that usually Sunoo would ruffle his hair and call him cute for. He glances at Ni-Ki’s hand and lets out a fearful noise.  _

_ In the younger boy’s hand was a knife, a long and thick on at that, a chef’s knife.  _

_ Ni-Ki smiles once again, but this time it was sinister, his lips stretching a bit too wide to be possible.  _

_ And he plunges the knife into Sunoo’s throat.  _

Sunoo wakes up with a start, screaming and thrashing on the couch. His whole body, shaking, as blood curdling screams ripped out of his throat. 

There were footsteps and suddenly Ni-Ki was standing in the doorway of the living room. Sunoo’s eyes widen at the sight of him and he screams louder. 

Ni-Ki rushes over to Sunoo, putting an arm around his shoulders, stilling him. “Sunoo! Wha-”

Sunoo shoves him away, eyes frantically looking around the room and back to Ni-Ki. 

“Get away from me! Stay away from me!” He screeches, his hands outstretched in a defensive position. 

Ni-Ki’s eyes widened, searching for what could have made Sunoo like this. 

“S-Sunoo… I-'' He takes a step forward. A mistake. 

Sunoo grabs the lamp off a nearby table and chucks it at him. 

“Holy shit!” Ni-Ki exclaims as he ducks, the lamp shattering behind him. 

At that moment, Jia steps into the room, her eyes wide. Sunoo’s head whips to the side to study her. 

“Mom. Get him out.” He seethes, his eyes, which had once had fear in them, were now burning with anger. Ni-Ki did not like that. He stomps towards Sunoo, grabbing him by his shoulders, forcing him to look at him. 

Sunoo's eyes cast downwards, refusing to look into his eyes. 

“S-Sunoo,” Ni-Ki starts, voice soft. “Baby, what’s wrong?” 

Sunoo, sniffles, his eyes flitting up to meet Ni-Ki’s and then back down. “You,” he whispers, voice cracking. “You killed me.” 

“Oh baby, it was a dream.” Ni-Ki murmurs, hesitantly reaching up to softly pet the older’s hair. 

“It was just a dream, baby, I would never hurt you.” He whispers, his other hand reaching up to caress Sunoo’s face. 

“It… it was a dream?” Sunoo murmurs, his voice breaking several times during the sentence. 

“Yes, baby, a dream.” 

Sunoo nods, eyes now scanning the damage he had done. The couch cushions were thrown everywhere, pieces of glass from the lamp were scattered across the room and the wall now had a dent in it. 

“I’m sorry. I-I’m so-sorry.” Sunoo, sobs out, his arms wrapping around himself. 

“Hey,” Ni-Ki says, cupping Sunoo’s face. “Just look at me, breathe.” 

Sunoo takes in a shuddering breath. “I’m sorry. I-I’m so sorry. I’m a terrible person, a terrible soulmate… I-I-”

Ni-Ki places a kiss on Sunoo’s forehead. Pulling the older close to him. 

Sunoo lays his head in the crook of Ni-Ki’s neck, as they rocked back and forth in a soothing manner. 

“Riki… I’m sorry..” Sunoo mumbles, hands fisting Ni-Ki’s shirt. 

“Sunshine, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Ni-Ki, gently grabs Sunoo’s hand and raises it towards his lips, kissing each one of his knuckles softly. 

Jia smiles after watching the whole ordeal take place. 

“Riki…”

“Yes, Sunshine?” Sunoo blushes at the nickname, snuggling closer into the boy’s warmth. 

“What time is it?” Ni-Ki laughs softly, caressing the older’s knuckles. 

“It’s about three in the afternoon. You slept through the morning.” 

“Strange, I don’t remember falling asleep..” Sunoo voices, eyebrows furrowed. 

Ni-Ki rolls his eyes playfully and flicks the Sunoo’s forehead. Sunoo lets out a yelp, looking up and glaring at the younger boy. 

Sunoo then frowns, his expression dwindling. “ I’m sorry for bothering everyone- For bothering you..” 

“Sunshine… You can bother me whenever you want, even if you don’t have a reason too.” 

“Really?” Sunoo laughs, intertwining their hands. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Sunshine.” 

  
  


_ -tbc- _


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Sunoo groggily sat up in bed, rubbing at his eyes. He peers over at his alarm clock, scowling at it, due to it not waking him up. He climbs out of bed and waddles over to his closet, pulling out some clothes, he pulls it on, looking at himself in the mirror. It was simple attire, a plain white tee, paired with jeans and shoes. Nothing special, after all, it was just school. He sighs, pulling a brush out of the drawer near his bed and running it through his hair. He would straighten it, but he didn't really have the time. He grabs his backpack from the corner of the room and heads out the door, nearly crashing into Ni-Ki. 

“Yah.. Watch where you’re going, Kim.” Ni-Ki teases, reaching out to ruffle said boy’s hair, who ducks out of his reach and scurries into the living room, the younger chasing after him. 

“Riki. Riki, no! I just did my hair!” Sunoo exclaims as Ni-Ki catches him, pinning him against the counter. Ni-Ki smiles and boops his nose, Sunoo momentarily going cross eyed and then blinks as Ni-Ki walks away. 

“Ya.. Yah! You can’t just.. Just walk away!” 

Ni-Ki turns around, a smirk on his face. “What? Did you  _ want _ me to mess up your hair?” 

“No, I want you to come here so I can kick your ass!” 

Ni-Ki laughs, hands coming up to cover his mouth.

Sunoo glares at him, his arms crossed over his chest. Ni-Ki just laughs harder upon seeing the older’s expression. 

Sunoo huffs, marching past the boy and outside, standing on the porch. A few seconds later the Japanese boy joined him, sneaking up behind him and wrapping his hands around the older’s waist, resting his chin on his right shoulder. Sunoo sighs, leaning back into Ni-Ki’s embrace. 

The two boys stay like that for a while, just drinking in the other's presence. There was a sound as if a car was approaching, the two boys look up and see the school bus stopped in front of the house. They separate and make their way down the steps and into the street, making their way on the bus. 

After a long bus ride, they step off the bus and onto the pavement and enter the school building. The walk to the classroom was slow, mostly due to Ni-Ki lagging behind, almost as he didn’t want to enter the classroom. 

Sunoo stops, mentally facepalming. Of course he wouldn’t want to enter the classroom. Not with what had happened in it, of course with how the teacher had treated him. He walks back towards the younger boy, intertwining their hands, looking up at him and giving a reassuring smile. Ni-Ki seems to visually relax. 

They enter the classroom and Ni-Ki stops in his tracks. There at the front of the room was that same goddamn teacher. Sunoo furrows his brows, confused as to why she was still here. Confused as to how she was still here. 

He whirls around to face Ni-Ki, holding both of his hands in his. 

“It’s okay. Riki-”

“It’s not okay, it’s not…” 

“She can’t do anything to you.” He murmurs to him, stroking his hands. Ni-Ki shakes his head, his hands starting to shake slightly. 

“I wanna go home.” He whispers, his voice cracking slightly. Sunoo nods, he wraps an arm around Ni-Ki’s waist and leads him out of the classroom. 

On their way home, Sunoo’s thoughts were racing. 

He had no clue why the teacher was still at the school teaching, how she was still even employed to be anywhere near children, he didn't know. He had thought she would have been arrested by now, much less teaching. 

Ni-Ki was silent beside him, his grip tight on his hand as they trudged on. 

Sunoo looks at him, yearning to speak to him, but for some reason it wouldn't feel right. 

  
  
  


_ “Are you okay?”  _

Ni-Ki head whips in his direction, eyes slightly wide.

_ “Yeah.. yeah I’m fine…”  _

_ “Are you sure?”  _

_ “Mhmm…”  _

_ “You can tell me anything you know..”  _

At this Ni-Ki smiles, his thumb rubbing the inside of Sunoo’s hand. 

“I know, hyung.” 

At that moment Sunoo knew… he knew he had to cherish Ni-Ki, he had to protect him and give him everything his heart could ever desire, because Ni-Ki is his, and he is Ni-Ki’s. They are two halves of one whole. 

“I’ll protect you too, hyung.” 

Sunoo jerks to a stop, ears turning pink as he avoided Ni-Ki’s gaze. 

“You think loud.”

“Shut up.” 

Ni-Ki chuckles, lifting Sunoo’s hand to kiss each of his fingers. 

“We’ll protect each other… okay?” 

_ -tbc _


	15. Chapter 15

They walk hand in hand, their arms swinging as they walk, the cool breeze ruffling their hair. They trudge on, Sunoo occasionally shivering as the breeze blows a little harder. 

“Cold?” Ni-Ki asks, eyes crinkled up in amusement, as he watched Sunoo’s try to fold in on himself, shaking slightly. 

Sunoo shakes his head, his teeth chattering “I-I’m not cold.” He shivers, lying through his teeth. 

“Sure you aren’t, go run around, warm yourself up.” 

Sunoo sighs, but does as he’s told, running ahead. He turns, jogging backwards and waves at Ni-Ki, who in return waves back. 

“He-hey! Sunoo stop!” He shouts, trying to stop the boy from rushing into ongoing traffic. 

He was too late.

He watches as Sunoo steps into the busy street, looking at Ni-Ki’s panicked expression in confusion. He watches as his face contorted in pain, as the car slams into him. And he watches as Sunoo’s body meets with the cold pavement. 

The car had been stopped, the driver rushing out of the vehicle and beside Sunoo, a phone pressed to his ear. 

Ni-Ki is face to face with the driver before he knows it, speaking through gritted teeth. “Get. Away. From. Him.” 

“I need to call the police?” The person speaks, Ni-Ki rips the phone out of the person's hand, picking up from where the person left off with the nine one one operator. 

The ambulance arrived about five minutes later, Ni-Ki still had the phone clutched in his hand. 

There was a tap on his shoulder and Ni-Ki whirls around, eyes meeting the drivers. “Uh, can I have my phone back?” He asks, his hand outstretched. Ni-Ki simply tosses it over his shoulder. 

The guy grumbles and turns around to go get his phone. 

Ni-Ki turns to where the paramedics were hovering over a half unconscious Sunoo. 

“We need to get him to a hospital.”

“We don’t have time!”

They start working on him, prodding him to find out what was broken, what was scratched. They pop his arm in place, and one of the paramedics tells Ni-Ki to step back as he had subconsciously hovered near Sunoo. 

But the entire time,

  
  


Sunoo was looking at him.

That same little smile displayed on his face. The one he always reserved for Ni-Ki.

Ni-Ki watches as the paramedics stop what they’re doing, shaking their heads in defeat, muttering out words Ni-Ki can’t understand, words he doesn’t  _ want _ to understand. 

Sunoo smiles slightly wider. “Riki….” And then he closes his eyes. 

The presence in Ni-Ki’s head, disappears. Sunoo disappears. 

  
  


_ -end-  _


End file.
